Liar Liar Model on Fire!
by YaoiLover1994
Summary: Lovino wanted to become a model so badly but his parents diaspproved and gave Feli the job, so Lovino lies to a fellow Photographer who's in the brink of loosing his job. The Photographer thinks Lovino's the new recruiter, will he find out that his precious Lovi lied to him or will Lovino have to keep on lying or tell the truth to risk his dream, and the Photographer's career. AU
1. Chapter 1

**How you guys like about a story between Romano and Spain involvs modeling! *0***

* * *

"This is completely disgusting" I snarled glaring at Feliciano took some photo's with potato bastard, both of them dressed in nice Italian suits and the photographer snapped away.

I tried to use my anger to cover up my jealousy when the my parents commented how Feli would be a better model then me, and how he would smile for the camera. Even though I asked a few weeks ago, they got a letter from a model company and immediately said yes for Feli.

That night I locked myself in the room for hours crying my pathetic heart out, know that I think about it, I was so pathetic last night. My heart ached to be in front of the camera even though I probably run away from embarassment when someone would take a picture.

They'll probably kick me out for not smiling or not...so I guess my parents were right. Sighing to myself I walked out of the photoshoot walking around aimlessly. I then came across the kitchen to find myself surprised to see nobody there.

Shrugging I walked in and opened the fridge to see a huge basket of Tomatoes, my eyes widened as the sheer size of the tomatoes and redness. Reaching in I picked the largest and took a huge bitefull and moaned at the sweetness.

Grabbing a handfull I just sat on the floor and chomped them down, it didn't matter if juices were dripping down my chin on my new white shirt, getting tired of reaching back up. I just grabbed the whole basket and placed it between my legs and grabbed one in each hand and took bites from mouth.

I think it was almost fourty minutes passed when I was one third of the way done, I didn't eat fast so I didn't get a stomach ache. I licked my lips and went to reach another when I felt a queesy feeling in my stomach, groaning I placed my hand on my stomach then let out a burp, my face flushed looking around hoping nobody saw.

Grinning I went for another, I was about to bite into it when somebody spoke

"Looks like you've helped yourself huh?"

I turned around at the loud cheery spanish voice to see a tall spainard leaning against the counter smiling at me. My eyes widened in embarasment and humilation _how long was he standing there and did he hear me burp_.

I opened my mouth to say something when he walked towards me, his jade like eyes watching me. The spainard sat down next to me and grabbed the large tomatoe in my hand and took a bite out of it.

That snapped me out of my shock and I grabbed the tomatoe back with a glare "Hey! that's mine!" I growled at him then looked down at the basket and nibbled on the tomatoe he bit into.

"Yours?" he laughed and gripped my chin in his tan hands "Mi tomate, that is my basket," he cooed. I flushed and shoved his hands away "S-so!" I stuttered and stood up backing away as he stood up.

"It doesn't have you're name on it!" I growled crossing my arms. The idiot picked up the basket and turned it around and in clear bold letter's it said

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo**

"That doesn't mean it's you're name!" I pouted glaring at me. I watched as he placed the basket back into the fridge and took out his ID from the his pocket. I leaned in closer with my arms still cross and sure enough was his smiling face and his name printed next to his face.

Leaning back I blushed as my stupidity, my toes curled in my shoes.

"Whatever, bastard" I mumbled.

"Aww Mi Querido, don't be embarassed" he cooed reaching over to pinch my cheeks. I growled and bit into his finger before they reached my cheeks, the bastard didn't flinch just cooed me even more so I had to let go of his fingers

"So are you our new model?" he asked and took out his phone pressing a few buttons then put it back in his pocket. "M-me?" I stuttered pointing to myself. "Si!" he said then in a few moments two jaintor's came up and cleaned my mess.

I wasn't even paying attention..._This guys didn't meet Feli yet, so he doesn't know that he's the new model and not me...besides we do look sort of alike so I can pull it off right?_

"Y-Yes, I am the new model!"

* * *

"What the hell is this!" I cried looking around the huge white room which held cute cuddly things, this place reminds me of Feli's old room.

"Eh? this is my set, didn't they tell you" The bastard said, I blushed "oh yeah. I guess I forgot" I cursed myself inwardly.

"So hurry up and go change, I'll have a name plate made out for you...eh Mi Querido, what's you're name?" he asked. I glared at him then mumbled out "Lovino"

"Cute!" The bastard cooed, I glared at him and he ran off. I rolled my eyes and picked up the outfit glaring at it. "Maybe if I pass this stage then I can get into the higher stages" I said to myself then grinned and stripped clean before putting on the outfit.

Suddenly I felt like a whore.

The outfit was skin tight black, that was sleevless, a attached chocker with a silver bell; the black booty shorts had an attached black fuzzy tail. A lady walked in with a pair of matching fuzzy black ears and expertly fixed them onto my head and moved my hair to cover up on the pins. Then placed two paw like gloves on my hands and a large bulky man picked me up and placed me on the black silk bed.

I watched in awe as the removed the cuddly stuff and put in dark allooming things, they changed the backdrop to a deep red. My eyes widened as a new muscular model walked in, he had silver hair and deep red eyes while wearing black silk pants.

"Hello Kitty" he cooed "keseses" he laughed and crawled into bed with me. I gulped and looked around hoping somebody would notice this but everyone acted normal fixing up the lights and placement of the camera.

"Who a-are you?" I stuttered playing with my fake tail which was pretty hard with paws on but somehow I managed. "Didn't Toni tell you. My names Gilbert and I'm going to be working with you, what's you're name pretty kitty" he cooed leaning forward to sniff my neck and licked up my ear.

I whimpered and shoved him hard, he yelped and fell off the bed "ay ay ay! ow!" he whined holding his head. Just then the bastard walked in glancing from the idiot on the ground to me, his eyes widened and those stunning eyes wandering all over my body.

I didn't move and just let him but glared when he caught my stare, he blushed and looked away probably humiliated from being caught staring. I huffed and crossed my arms and sat down in the middle of the bed.

In his hands what looked like to be a gold plate, he gave it on of the girls who needed and went back stage. "Gil get off the floor and get back into bed" Antonio said, giving a scolding glare to Gilbert who pouted and got back on the bed.

"Alright so uh...Lovi di-" I cut him off "What the hell is a lovi!?" I cried glaring at him.

Antonio laughed and "Mi Quidero, it's your nickname" he said sending me a wink. I flushed but kept on glaring "Whatever!"

"Alright so Lovi, did the manager tell you what to do?" he asked fixing his camera.

"No dumbass" I said to him.

"Hmm funny, they usually do" he said. I shifted uncomfortable but didn't give in "Well, he probably forgot" I snapped back. "Alright, alright" he said holding up his hands smiling.

I blushed and winced when Gilbert pulled me up so I on my knees with them spreed wide and his arms around my waist, "w-w-what! are you doing?!" I exclaimed blushing.

"Hush now, you're screaming is now completely annoying me" he muttered. Just for the heck of his I screamed in his ear making him yelp and let go of me. I smirked and placed my hand on my hips.

_Click!_

"What was that" I said glaring at Antonio who laughed "alright Lovi, put you're arms around his neck when Gil get's back into posistion and tilt you're head slightly to right but keep you're eyes on the camera, alright Mi Tomate?"

I blushed but nodded, the idiot got back up and squeezed my waist a bit tighter than usually, and I glared at him. Gilbert smirked back but I ignored the smirk and placed my arms around his neck and did what Antonio said.

_Click!_

_Click!_

I shut my eyes when Gilbert licked my neck

_Click!_

My eyes widened when he flipped me over, he placed a hand underneath my back lifting up my chest with my face flushed and he held one of my legs down with his hand and my other leg on his hip.

_Click!_

_Click!_

_Click!_

A few more sexual poses like that, then I had another idea of my own. I flipped us around so I was on my, with me grinning down at Gilbert who looked shocked at our position

_Click!_

There were camera's every where so they could catch each pose but I turned around so I was facing Antonio, I spread Gilbert's leg and smirked straight into the camera. I saw Antonio flush but he just kept on clicking.

I moved my face towards his crotch and I closed my eyes and softly bit into Gilbert's inner thigh making sure to let my canine show in the shot.

_Click Click Click!_

Sitting up, I pulled up Gilbert who was glaring at me, but I ignored him and sat in his lap, arching myself into him; letting my ass stick out and my arms around his neck. One of my eyes showed in this shot.

_click!_

After that shot, it was almost over so Antonio wrapped it up.

"God damn, you're a natural at these types" Gilbert cooed, I glared at him and bit into his finger as he reached my cheek. He yelped and tried to pull away but I held on strong.

"Lovino!~" Antonio cooed grabbing me around my waist making me let go of Gilbert, who pouted and held his finger close to his chest.

"You're a natural" he said rubbing his cheek against mine.

"Whatever" I muttered even though I felt my chest warm with the praise both of them giving me. "Okay go change, Belle will show you you're changing room while I get this photo fixed and I'll have it ready by tomorrow" he said

Antonio let go of me and kissed me on the cheek hard. I bristled but he ignored it and walked off with Gilbert whining about his finger; I placed a hand on my cheek and turned around just to see a cute short blonde haired girl looking at me.

"You've made him really happy" she said looping her arm through mine, "how" I muttered still blushing. Belle laughed "he's on the low food chain here, first he was on top but apparently his old model moved away to England with is new American boyfriend and they do photoshoots over there. After that he couldn't find another model as good as Arthur and he got lower and lower. They were close enough to fire him"

I pouted "well, how did I make him happy" I muttered then awed at how big my changing room was, "because I think he found his muse he was missing. To tell you the truth, it was pretty awesome photoshoot." I again blushed at the praise.

"Thank you" I mumbled then took off my ears, and clothes. Belle raised an eyebrow at my show but ignored as I put on my old clothes. "I'm going to head home. I guess" I said.

"Bye Lovino" she said. "Bye" I said waving then ran out of the room hoping to find Feli.

When I did he was hanging off the arm of the Potatoe bastard, I growled and walked over and yanked Feli off of him. "Eh!" he cried. The german glared at but I glared back, "Feli come on. We are leaving" I said.

"Bye luddy!" Feli called to bastard. I dragged him out but not before I walked passed a poster, it had an young boy probbly at the age of 20 with short messy blonde hair, emerald eyes, thick dark blonde eyebrow. Even though his eyes brow's were pretty big and thick it sort of added to his looks for some odd reason.

He was wearing a nice english suit with bunny ears ontop of his head, with a waist coat gold watch. He was posing with his arms above his head and a smoldering stare. On the bottom it read in nice print cursive _Arthur Kirkland photographed by Antonio Fernandez Carriedo_

So this is Arthur that moved away to England, however I couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of this guy and I have no idea why yet...

* * *

**So how do my lover like this story so far! ^O^ I absolutely love it!...maybe I should go into Photography! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dude yes I know, I had very bad grammar and spelling problems so don't tell me! I forgot to check it so from now I will check so it won't be as confusing!**

* * *

I stared at the photo that arrived at the mail this morning, and did I tell you how sexy I look. "What's that" my papà asked. I quickly hid the photo's back into the giant brown envelope. "Uh nothing just a school project" I muttered and quickly ran up to my room and hid the picture under my head in a chest that I only had the key to.

"Lovino! Feliciano! Hurry up its school time!" my mother yelled from the stairs.

I sighed and fixed up my uniform and grabbed my ruck sack, on the way down the stairs. Feli zoomed right passed me and down the stairs "Watch it!" I growled "sorry Fratello" he yelled back.

I rolled my eyes and once I was down stairs all three members of my family were gathered around the same envelope I held a few moments ago along with pictures of Feli's shoot.

"Come on" I yelled at Feli who looked up stupidity then quick shook the daze look off his face "oh yeah school!" he cried and ran to get his shoes. I look at my parents who were still cooing at my brother's pictures.

"I don't get it" I muttered to them, both glanced at me. "What do you mean?" they asked completely confused. I rolled my eyes "never mind" I muttered knowing I would get the same response every single time.

_Feliciano's better at smiling_

_Feliciano's a good loving person_

_He's never angry_

_He's so sweet_

_Perfect Model Material_

I walked out of the door and started walking and not long after a minute or so I heard Feli's soft footsteps after me. "Fratello~" he whined and came barreling into me, making me almost trip and fall flat on my face.

"Watch it ugly!" I cried at him "ve~ sorry" he said softly then smiled grabbing my arm and snuggling into it. I rolled my eyes and let him, if I didn't he'd probably would have started crying.

Both of us aimlessly walking to school where I met with my friend Kiku, "morning Lovi-kun, morning Feli-kun" he greeted "yo" I muttered and detached Feli off my arm "Ve~ Good Morning Kiku!" he cooed jumping onto Kiku who freaked out and shoved Feli away talking about he wasn't ready for that kind of commitment.

_"Did you hear? Feli is a model!"_ I winced and look at the group of girls passing by as he looked at Feli in admiration

_"Oh my god! Yes he's modeling at the Euro Chicos"_

_"No way! I heard that his older brother wanted to get into it!"_

_"Feli has an older brother!"_ I winced at that

_"I wonder how jealous Lovino is right now! hah"_

"Shut up!" I yelled at the girls who squealed in horror "I can hear you, you know! Dumb fucking whores!"

All five girls bawled out crying from fright or whatever it was, rolling my eyes I stomped off. Apparently everyone somehow found out about Feliciano's little modeling act so know it's all over the school.

Girls going over asking Feli out, boys who used to bully him know thump him on his back. I gritted in disgust at their horrible behavior using my little brother as their new friend hoping they would get into a modeling career.

The whole school day was horrible; I wish it was over so I can go to the building to relive my stress. However I wonder if Antonio found out already. I hope not because I didn't want to stop, yesterday I felt so alive and free I could do anything I wanted to.

* * *

My eyes twitched as Feli zoomed around the waiting room acting like a four year old instead of an 18 year old; I rested my fist on my cheek watching Feli with my eyes making sure he didn't trip or anything.

There was a click and Feli froze looking at the door and smiled instantly when the potato bastard popped his head in "Feli, come on it's time for the shoot" he said gruffly.

"Ve~ Luddy~" he cooed running over to hug the built German; my fingers itched to be wrapped around his thick neck so I could choke him. Apparently the German saw my glare and blushed uncomfortably and pushed Feliciano away "come on" he muttered.

"Bye~" Feli waved to me and disappeared behind the door. Once he was gone, I made sure the lady at the desk was too busy to notice me sneak into the door and down the hall, pass the kitchen and bumped straight into the person I was looking for.

I winced and rubbed my nose glaring at the Spaniard who smiled and pinched my cheeks "how's my little Lovi~"

Shoving him away I rubbed my cheeks glaring. "Fine, whatever" I muttered blaming him pinching my cheeks for my blushing. "Well come on" he said placing his hand on my shoulder steering me back towards the entrance.

My heart stopped and I thought he found out but once he led me out of the building there was a large black van waiting for us, then my mind thought to a kidnapping but when I saw the Model Company's logo on the side I relaxed.

"Where are we going?" I asked once we were seated in the front. "We're going to be bold for the next photo shoot, alright" he said poking my cheeks. "Bold?" I commented.

Antonio leaned across and bit my cheeks, I yelped and shoved him away "what is up with you today, a bit touchy" I grumbled crossing my arms. "Sorry I'm just really happy" he said smiling genially at me.

I flushed and looked away _He's found his muse he's was missing_ I remember belle saying that. From the corner of my eye I looked at me. He was happily humming to the radio his fingers tapping against the steering wheel.

My heart sank slightly _this amazing guy is being lied to by me a horrible good for nothing person who's doing this for my own pleasure. _I sighed and leaned my forehead against the window.

I blushed when an arm wrapped around my neck pulling me away from the window "sorry Lovi but we can't have any bumps or bruises on your forehead" he said "what if I accidently brake and you bump you head and bruise forms" he said running his hand through my hair.

"Watch the road you bastard!" I yelled at him pulling his hand away from my hair putting on the steering wheel "I don't care if I get a bump but if you don't pay attention to the road we both die!"

Antonio laughed and continued paying attention to the road. It was almost thirty minutes when finally we arrived. The photographer parked the car in a secluded place in the forest and got out. I got out as well and stretched my legs.

After my stretch I noticed that two my black vans pulled up, and out walked Belle, Gilbert and another guy I didn't notice. This one had long flowy blonde hair and a little stubble on his chin with bright blue eyes.

"Hey Franny!" Antonio yelled waving. Franny looked over "Don't call me Franny!" he whined walking over to us, his eyes widened when he saw me and a weird creepy smile spread across his face.

"Well, look at who we got here" he cooed. I flinched in disgust and slightly moved behind Antonio, who didn't notice the creepy smile on his friends face. "Alright guys, come on let's set things up. Belle you get Lovi ready."

I was dragged away by Belle and another girl who I didn't both asking her name. We went into the brush and she stripped me clean making me yelp at her blunt move. "What?" she laughed "you weren't scared yesterday" she said.

Glaring at her, I yanked on the long white button up shirt that reached my mid-thighs, it was transparent and slightly baggy, the sleeves reached my wrist and there was a small slit in back.

"Here" the other girl said handing me black briefs, "you want me to wear that underneath this?" I said to her in shock. "Well duh, hurry up!" she hissed "We're behind schedule."

I scowled at her and changed my boxers to the tight briefs. Belle put on black flip flops as we walked out of the brushes again, we walked pass Antonio and his two other friends. I looked behind my shoulder at Antonio who was staring at me; it wasn't in disgust or lust type of way.

It was like he was studying me, blushing I looked away towards the front. "Wow!" I exclaimed staring at the large forest pool in front of us.

The clear blue water was probably about waist deep, with large rocks in the back and a small waterfall flowing down from the rocks into the pool, surrounding the pool were beautiful exotic flowers.

"Well hurry up and get in" Antonio said coming up beside me, "what?"

He smiled and reached down on his knees and took off my sandals, I blushed then blushed harder as he picked up my right foot and placed a kiss on my big toe. "Hurry up" he cooed.

"Do what you do, like you did yesterday. Be natural, we'll have music on so you could pose with the music and also we'll most of the guys and girls away so you could be more comfortable" Antonio said standing up beside me.

I bit my lip then walked into the water, the cold water lapped around me, I looked behind my shoulder and saw exactly what Antonio said, most of the people were gone. What were left was Belle, Franny, Gilbert and the other girl.

Antonio nodded to Franny who walked into the pool wearing dark blue shorts. I kept on my eyes on Franny as he moved closer to me, tensing as he placed a hand on my stomach then slowly as if smoke moved behind me and pulled me close to his chest. On cue music started playing and Franny swayed me sensually against him, I couldn't help but move my hips against his.

_Click_

I smirked and turned around and placed my arm around his neck tangling my finger into his hair and my other hand on his bicep, my forehead pressed against his. Swaying even more confidently against the water.

_Click! Click!_

Franny smirked and I narrowed my eyes at him, then they widened slightly as he lifted one of my legs up on his hip, pulling up the shirt so he ran his hand up and down my thigh.

_Click!_

_Click_

_Click_

"You're smooth" he whispered leaning into nibble on my neck, I growled and pulled on his hair. He winced but didn't show it to the camera, I smirked. Franny let go of my leg and we both moved farther into the pool.

_Click!_

I realized that we were near the waterfall when my back hit the rocks, I leaned up and placed my rear on a sitting area on the rocks.

_Click!_

Franny got on the rocks and helped me up, and held up me up against the rocks underneath the soft waterfall.

_Click_

After a few more clicks my whole body was soaked, Franny got behind me and held my hips pushing me back into his chest, I wrapped my arms around him and jutted out my chest.

_Click!_

_Click!_

_Click!_

I didn't even notice Franny move away from me, I had slowly started swaying underneath the waterfall, let my hands rise above my head lifting up the shirt slightly, by now you could probably see everything even the black briefs.

Even though I could feel everyone staring, I didn't care just kept on posing sensually against the rocks as the water dripped down my body, my eyes solemnly on the camera.

_Click!_

_Click!_

_Click!_

The music was also awesome; I could easily loose myself to it, even though it sounded foreign. The beat was the most part of it, "That's a wrap!" Antonio exclaimed happily.

I looked at him and saw him running into the pool, my eyes widened as he held out his arms for me. Looking around I saw everyone was clapping and Belle almost had tears in her eyes.

Without a though I jumped down from the rocks and into the bastard's arm. _Click..._

He laughed and spun me around, "You're the best Lovi~ God I can feel myself rising again" he laughed hugging me close to him. For some reason I hugged back and thought...did Antonio hug Arthur like this...I hope not because I really don't feel good when I thought about.

So I ignored him and shoved him away "stay away bastard, and I'm cold get me out of here!" I yelled at him. Antonio laughed and wadded back onto shore as Bella wrapped a thick towel around me.

She leaned forward and kissed my cheek gently "you were pretty sexy up there" I blushed as she walked away giggling.

"Come on let's go home" Franny said coming up behind me placing an arm around my shoulder, I glared at him and he laughed

* * *

"Ahh! My new shots came in" Feliciano exclaimed looking through the poses he was doing with a new outfit in every pose, with the potato bastard and sometimes it was with a different guy. I glared at all of them, "you look so professional" Mom cooed at him placing a kiss on both of his cheeks.

I glared at him _did mine look as professional?_ I'll have to ask Antonio about it tomorrow.

* * *

**Soooo! How'd you like! And as I promise Grammar check as well with spelling! :) Oh and song Lovino was dancing to was "Ishq Shava" Karoke Version…yes yes that's my culture music! Deal with it! D:**

**Kind of Ironic how this song is about how love is everything and how this guy's on fire just by looking at her! haha look at the title of this story :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyo~ another chapter! and this one is very..very special :D**

* * *

It's been a few days since I have gone to another photo shoot but that was because Antonio hadn't called me back, I was slightly worried that he had found out. I have been tempted to call Antonio myself but I always chicken out when he picked up.

Luckily he didn't know it was me, I kind of stole his number from Belle. Gathering up my pride I was about to call him again when Feli flounced into our room. "Big Brother~" he said coming over to me and held out long shiny off white piece of paper with gold lettering. I looked closer and noticed it was a ticket, reading what it said. My eyes widened "You are getting invited to the **Euro Chico's** Evening Party" I whispered.

That event was huge, every talked about it. The party was held in _Ambassador Banquet Hall_ they had amazing food, music, dances, anything. Everyone famous went there also even ex-models always got a ticket.

My mind clicked...would Arthur get one as well, maybe would come then I can talk to him! "Ve~ Luddy's coming to pick me up, he said he's going to take show me to everyone and I'm going to have so much fun! Ve~" Feliciano said twirling around with the ticket in his hands.

"W-where's mine" I said. Feli stopped twirling and looked at me tilting his head "Ve~ Lovino~ I-I don't think y-you can go..." he said sadly. I frowned "O-oh"

Feli automatically felt bad and ran to hug me, "Ve~ Lovino don't be sad~" he cried. I rolled my eyes "shut up you stupid head" I growled. Feli quickly shut up and moved away "its okay, I don't mind" I said.

_All I have to do is sneak in! ~_

"You sure?"

"Yeah Dammit!"

"Ve~!"

* * *

I glared at Feli as my parents cooed about how _handsome_ he looked. Feli was wearing a dark navy blue slack and blazer with a darker blue vest underneath the blazer, and a white and blue stripped dress shirt underneath all of it; and to top it all off was a silk black tie, silk cloth tucked it and shiny black Italian shoes.

"_Che~ Cazzo_" I muttered going back upstairs; it was a while after I heard the doorbell ring and Feli's excited squeal. It took my parents a total of thirty minutes to let them go before they could leave for the night as well.

Once I made sure everyone was gone, I changed into my silky black Italian suit, I personally think it was much better than Feli's my suit was black, black vest, white dress shirt, red tie, and black Italian shoes.

I sprayed on some of my grandfather's cologne and ran out of the house locking it afterwards. Getting on my bike, I road off.

Reaching the Hotel was a breeze, getting in was the hard part. They had security everywhere, I parked far off and straightened my tie quickly, and I quickly reared towards the exit sign and walked in.

Looking both ways I walked towards where the music was playing, and not before I got in, I was inside the banquet hall. Now all I had to do was look out for Feliciano, Ludwig, the Editor that hooked Feli up instead of and I'm good.

Now time to search for Kirkland.

To tell you the truth, I think it was harder than thinking about it. I however did find Gilbert, he was wearing an all white suit with black shirt while hanging around this girl who was wearing a dark green dress, and she looked really agitated by him.

I moved around them and continued on my way to find the man when I bumped into a solid figure "ouch" I mumbled pouting and looked up to see Antonio's face looking down at me.

He smiled "Lovino"

Antonio looked nice I hated to admit, with a black suit with a blood red shirt and red/black stripped tie, though his black suit was slightly lighter than mine actually I hated to admit, he looked attractive especially with his dark hair, green eyes and dark skin. "Antonio" I said.

"Glad you could make it, I was wondering where you were I was waiting by the entrance for a long time." I froze...did he see Feli but I didn't dare to ask so I just shrugged "Uh you probably missed me" I grumbled.

Antonio grinned and held out his elbow "come on, I'll show you around" he said. Hesitantly I looped my arm through his; I swear that this bastard's smile brightened. Even though I didn't find Kirkland here, I still got to meet up with pretty cool models, even flirted with a few pretty ladies surprising Antonio.

"Never knew you were such a flirt Lovi~" he cooed reaching to pinch my cheeks.

I punched him in the gut and walked away leaving my boss moaning in pain behind me, I then continued my search for Arthur Kirkland, I however bumped into Belle who was talking with a guy much taller, with a weird up do, _damn how tall is this guy_ I thought.

"Hello Lovino, this is Lars my adopted brother Netherlands."

Lars barely glanced at me but just grunted. I glared at him _tall rude man. _"Uh Belle? Does everyone get the invitation to party?" I asked.

Belle tilted her head then nodded "well of course, everyone in North America, for our other companies across the ocean have theirs. Like for Europeans it's probably being held in England or Belgium and Middle eastern probably in Greece or Turkey then in Asia it's probably in Russia or China, stuff like that." I nodded so maybe Arthur wasn't here but I could do some research on him.

Lars made a comment about how he wanted to dance and without a word grabbed Belle's hand and walked towards the dance floor, at that moment Antonio had caught up with me.

"Ah~ Lovi, I found out" he said. I barely acknowledged him; suddenly he had his arm wrapped around my waist tightly squeezing me to his side. I blushed and glared at him "what the hell! Bastard! Let me go!"

I really didn't yell it at him but it was more of a whisper yell, however he didn't look at me; only straight forward. I looked up to curiously and saw nobody he was glaring at.

I slightly tilted my head in front of his vision and looked straight and sure enough in my view was a tall tan skin man, very build and tall his beautifully built shaped even more potato bastard to shame, he had a dark stubble going from his side-burn to side-burn, straight and sleek, he had short messy black hair and a devious looking smile and his eyes were a probably brown from my view.

He was wearing a dark green suite with black vest and tie. "Oi, who's that bastard?" I asked pouting at Antonio, "nobody" he said slightly gruffly. "Obviously he's someone you know" I muttered crossing my arms, bumping the front of my shoe to his. Antonio looked down at me and smiled "aww~ is my little lovi worried about me! How cute" he cooed leaning down.

I blushed "bastard!" I cried head butting into his gut making him fall down with a groan holding his stomach "not cute" he groaned. "Not trying to be cute" I said. Apparently if I thought this party was supposed to be great, it was plain out horrible, all everyone did was criticize, drink, flirt, and that's all.

I was completely bored within minutes, my eyes widened when I saw Feli skipping towards the punch bowl which was just a few feet away from us. I quickly grabbed Antonio's hand and dragged him deeper into the party "Eh! Lovi" he whined.

Music started playing but I didn't pay attention until we were in the middle of the dance floor, men were dragging women into the dance pulling them to a waltz, my eyes widened and I back up only to bump into Antonio, I looked up at him and he grinned down at me. He grabbed my hands and twirled me around pulling me closer to him. I yelped and blushed when he started to dance, placing my hands perfectly where it was supposed to go "bastard, why are you leading" I mumbled.

"Because Lovi~ you are so cute" he whispered twirling me then pulling me closer "I'm surprise you know how to waltz" he said grinning. "Tch bastard, my nonno taught me when I was in Italy" I said blushing.

"Hmm, that's good" he said picking up with pace when the song started to go faster, I glared and kept on with him not liking the challenging glare in his eyes "then you know tons of dances Si?" he said placing both hands on my hips, he lifted me then placed me back down when the music took a dramatic turn. "Yeah" I muttered glaring at him.

"So you know how to dance yeah?" he cooed bringing me closer his hands on the small of my back "Si" I growled.

"The _Flamenco?_"

"Easy"

"_Mambo_?"

"Tch, piece of cake"

_"Bolero?"_

"Si"

"_Fandango_"

"What do take me as? An American?"

"_Zambra?" _the way he rolled his tongue was enticing and gave me shivers

"Bastard that's a girl's dance but yeah?"

"Ohh really, I can already imagine you" he purred, twirling me around then pulling me back with my back against his chest. "You in a skin tight dress, that flares down past the hip, the material hugging your perfect body."

I blushed and turned around, the music stopped and everyone clapped, everyone who danced bowed and walked off the dance floor, "a red dress color of blood against your body" he whispered into my ear pulling me behind a pillar trapping both of our bodies behind a pillar which was hidden by a thick black curtain. "I'm a boy" I hissed.

"Yes you are, but those hips" he growled possessively gripping at my hips, I had no idea what had gotten to him but I was loving it. "Me in a dress is getting you off" I murmured as he purred running his nose along my neck.

"When you said you could dance, god I wanted to ravish you" Antonio said pressing his hips against mine, I gasped when I felt his extremely large bulge "looks like you're loving this aren't lovi~" he cooed.

"So you are you bastard" I growled blushing when he mentioned my arousal. "A model, Italian, fiery temper, a dancer, beautiful skin color, the eyes, the hips the _culata_ of yours, oh god Lovi you are just so perfect" he whispered.

My eyes widened and I looked up at him "Y-You think I'm P-Perfect"

"_Si_" he whispered grabbing my hips to stop the rocking movement of our hips that I didn't even know we were doing that. "Want to go back to my home?" he whispered "S-Si" I chocked.

Antonio grabbed my hand, I yelped as he dragged me towards the exit pulling me along towards his car. I got in the back with Antonio followed, he spoke in rapid Spanish to the driver who nodded and rolled up the window that connected the backseat from the front.

Once that was completely shut, Antonio wasted no time jumping me. His lips were nibbling my neck while my hands were rummaging through his soft brown locks,

I hissed when he cupped my bulge and squeezed it, whimpering I arched into him panting, "Lovi, my sweet Lovi" he cooed.

Growling I bit his ear "I'm anything but sweet"

Antonio giggled and I pouted, he nuzzled into my neck and placed soft kisses along my neck, I mewed into him.

"Lovi, Lovi, Lovi" he cooed licking my chest, I didn't even notice that my blazer was on the floor along with my vest, my tie was loose around my neck and my shirt was open slightly, I groaned as he sucked gently on a spot then smoothed it out with the flat of his tongue.

A man's Spanish voice rang through the expensive car and I jumped slightly looking up, Antonio stopped and listened then the car stopped.

Immediately the car door opened and Antonio jumped out, I climbed out as well. I blushed to see a young woman that had opened the car; she blushed at the sight of both of us. I yelped once more as Antonio dragged me up the few stair steps, a man had already opened the large antique like glass door and we were off into his large mansion, I barely had enough time to gasp at the sight but only to gasp when Antonio had pushed me against the wall pressing against me, rubbing his bulge against mine.

Moaning I rocked backed panting "Bast-Bastard" I moaned, he giggled licked my cheek "Milo tell Patty to bring the car into the garage and get my sweet little Lovi's cloths inside" Antonio said. I growled at him but stopped when he pulled me up the flight of stairs.

"Oi bastard which floor has you're room in" I asked not wanting to climb all three stair cases "on the top" he said grinning.

I sighed in defeat when he reached the last step, I glared at him but he pecked my cheek ripping off the shirt. "Oi! That's expensive" I yelled at me as the buttons scattered to the floor and he dropped my shirt also.

Antonio had lost his blazer and vest on the first flight, then his tie and shirt on the second and now my tie and shirt was gone on the door, also my shoes and socks were downstairs on the second floor, along with his.

"I'll buy you a new one, loads and loads more" he said grinning pulling me against him. "So soft" he whispered in awe rubbing his hands along the skin of my back, then towards my front where he rubbed circled with his thumb on my nipples.

"Ah-ngh" I moaned biting my lip, Antonio grinned and hefted me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist with my arms around his head. His mouth wrapped around my left nipple, I couldn't stop the moans that were pouring out of my mouth.

"You're so sensitive, I bet you can get off just by me touching you cute nipples" Antonio boasted, I blushed hard then winced when his hands left my hips for a while then came back, I groaned when he squeezed my butt.

Opening my eyes slightly I saw he had only left my hips to take off his pants which was a few inches away on the floor.

Antonio slowed down to a stop in front of a large door, he put me down and opened the door; again I could barely comprehend the largeness of his room because he already had me pinned to the wall.

"Lo-vi-no" he purred, his accent making it hard for me to pay attention to him "I' going to make love to you, all night long" he whispered his hands reaching towards my front unbuckling my jeans making them drop to the ground.

"Briefs Lovi" he whispered pulling me into an embrace, his hands cupping my underwear covered ass. One of his knees parted between my legs and pressed against my bulge.

Groaning I tried to release some friction by rubbing against his knee which only made him laugh. "You are too cute" he said moving from the wall to his bed.

The soft mattress enveloped me, half me just wanted to shove Antonio off and just sleep, his bed was so comfortable.

I looked up and his beautiful green eyes were just so enticing, I didn't even notice that I was pushing myself up to get a closer look.

Antonio leaned down and I leaned away noticing what was about to happen, I closed my eyes and tilted my head upwards and his lips lowered itself onto mine.

Moaning at the spark, I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer, he parted his lips and we kissed. Oh god did we kiss, there was so many spark and electric shocks that I knew that this was the best kiss I had so far.

Antonio's tongue slipped into my mouth, dear god it was if he was making love to my mouth not my body, I was almost jealous of how well he could kiss.

Pushing that thought aside, I just kissed him even more sensually. "Lovi, how did you learn how to kiss" he cooed.

"Bastard, I'm not a whore" I growled. He laughed and kissed me, my eyes literally rolled at the back of my head from intense of the kiss.

Antonio pulled away, a line of saliva trailed from my tongue to his tongue, I blushed and he laughed, wiping my mouth from any other drool.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Bastard, prepare me first" I told him.

"Ah, _lo siento_"

I turned over and balanced on my elbows glancing behind at him, he grinned and slowly pulled down my briefs, his breath hitched "ah Lovi, your bottom, _me gusta_."

I closed my eyes as his large warm hands massaged my butt, I bit my lip placed my forehead against the bed, the way his hands massaged my body, god it was so enticing.

His hands disappeared and I picked up my head looking over my shoulder, he was leaning off the bed towards the dresser and took out a large bottle of was looked like clear liquid.

"What's that, bastard" I murmured. "Hm, nothing" he said pushing my head gently back to the bed. I huffed, "no need to be pushy" I growled but rested my head on the bed letting my whole body relax, my arms besides me.

I blushed when he spread my butt cheeks apart, I squirmed when he paused then blushed even harder when he spread them then put them back together then spread them again.

I arched my butt into his hands "b-bastard" I growled at him. Antonio hummed then spread my cheeks again, I gasped at the cold liquid feeling that feel against my puckered hole that dripped down between my balls to the bed-sheet.

I tried to stop a whimper as his long fingers massaged the hole; I let out a loud a gasp when his forefinger entered my body.

"An-Antonio?' I whimpered clenching the sheets.

"So cute" he whispered.

I bit my lip as his curled is finger inside of me, he pushed in deeper then pulled out, this time it was two fingers that entered me.

Two fingers turned into three and he was completely scissoring me with three fingers and it felt so good, the moans and groans wouldn't stop spilling out.

He still hadn't reached my perfect spot but it still felt so good, the bed creaked as I basically humped against his hand, the top of my body pressed against the bed while my legs were spread and my butt high and exposed pushing against his fingers.

My face was flushed and I pressed harder into the mattress my fingers clenching the duvet.

I whined when he slipped his fingers out of my whole then gasped as he lifted my hips raised my butt near his hips, he rocked slowly yet harshly against my butt.

He stopped then poured some more oil over me then I think over his own hard member, my breath hitched as the head of his member squeezed into my puckered hole, I cried out when he pushed a bit to roughly "_Lo siento_ Lovi~" he whispered gently.

I think he was half way in when I cried "_non andare per adattarsi!"_ I cried in Italian. "Lovi~" he whispered sadly, he stopped moving and let me adjust to his size, "Lovi, Lovi, Lovi" he cooed massaging my thighs.

I whimpered and moved my hips slightly in encouragement so he pushed forward and I hissed clenching my jaw.

The stupid Spaniard just hummed and shoved the rest of fat length in me. I cried out letting my head snap upwards, arching my back more and tears spilled down my eyes.

"Bastard" I choked out looking back at him through my tears, he just gave me a quick closed eye smile patting my rump "good boy" he cooed opening his eyes. I glared at him and turned back around taking in deep breaths.

"Ah Lovi, can you hurry. I can't take it any longer" Antonio cooed uneasily shifting his length inside of me. I glared at the pillow, "shut the fuck up, you bastard. It's your own damn fault for being so fat!"

"Lovi~!" he cried in shock "I'm not fat, you are just jealous that I'm so much larger and longer than you are."

I gritted my teeth and clenched my butt muscles clenching around his length, he gasped "Ai! Lovi" he cried blushing slightly.

Finally I pressed my face to the bed and mumbled out "you can go now"

Antonio took a deep breath, I clenched my fist as he pulled out then shoved forward, I cried out and he kept on going in a slow agonizing pain. My breath came in pants as my flushed warm cheek was pressed against the cold crisp sheets. The pain soon turned in pleasure, and I didn't even know I was pushing back against his hard length to get more friction.

Just when I thought it wasn't going to get any better, that bastard hit a spot in me that had me trembling, my toes curling and a gurgling out a wanton moan from my lips.

"M-more~" I whimpered weakly. "Oh Lovi" he whispered grabbing my hips and slammed into that spot over and over again.

I cried, moaned and begged for more. I knew in the morning I would probably be humiliated by saying the words I was saying now but it was so good.

I reached down and grabbed my length and pumped, in a matter of strokes I released my load and laid on the bed completely spent.

Moaning I nuzzled my face into the pillow, not caring about the Spaniard behind me; until he grabbed me by the shoulders in a death grip turning me over.

"What the hell!?" I cried glaring at him, but stopped when he was glaring at me. "Oh my little Lovi~" he cooed his voice was sweet but there was menacing tone in his voice.

"You are perfect but very selfish" he said grabbing my hips and shoved his rock hard shaft inside of me. I cried out and grabbed the headboard behind me, my fingers scratching up the expensive wood as he slammed into me, hard and bruising.

I knew for sure that there would be bruises along my hips, and thighs. Tears were streaming down my face and drool slowly dripped from my mouth, my hands left the headboard and went towards Antonio's shoulder. "Sorry" I choked out but it as "sobry" over and over again.

"Too late" he growled and slammed harder, he grabbed hold of my shaft near the bottom so I couldn't cum. "An-Antonio" I cried my fingers digging into his broad shoulders; however that did phase him nor did he flinch, he just kept on slamming.

He was thrusting so hard that even that bed was creaking and hitting the wall behind it. Finally he shouted out a curse and came hard in me, his cum shot and hit my prostate making me cry out a messy moan, Antonio let go of my shaft and went to pinch and pull on my nipples.

That set me over the edge and I came again, "sobry, so good" I moaned sobbing going completely limp and numb. "Shah" Antonio whispered pulling out of me and pulling me against his body placing my head under his chin.

As Antonio rubbed my back lulling me to sleep, I thought and hoped that whatever he said about me being perfect was true. With that in mind I shut my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up the next day, there was something different than before. It was hot, cramped, and suffocating, my body was hurting, sore, and bruised. There was this aching in my lower back as well.

Yet somehow, even thought it was hot, I felt warm inside like I was safe and protected. I opened my eyes and the first thing I was saw was a neck; a warm to the touch, tan, thick neck. I moved away and slowly leaned up against the pillows on my elbow.

Antonio had his arms wrapping my waist, his legs against mine. Even in his sleep he had a creepy smile on his face, again the smile had my heart fluttering like a fucking butterfly marathon, my toes curled and I bit my lip at the fluttery sensation.

Leaning down I kissed his cheek then pulled back abruptly with my cheeks flaming. I barely knew this stupid man for a week or so and now he's fucked me. Literally.

I slipped his arms from my waist and replaced with a large pillow which he instantly snuggled with, I got up and almost fell over but I grabbed onto the dresser before I could fall.

Turning to glare at the idiot Spaniard for making me hurt, I slowly limped outside and surprisingly there was an old man waiting for me in a tux and a basket of my clothes, firmly pressed and cleaned. "Uh thanks?" I said to him, he just nodded and picked up a smaller much smaller basket and placed it in the larger one.

"Bath is that way" he said pointed down the hall, he gave me a bow and walked off not even flinching at my nakedness.

Shrugging I walked well limped down the hall opening every door I came to, because the old man didn't even tell which door. Once I reached the bathroom, I closed and locked the door. Turning on the bath water and the bubble; once the water was warm enough I slowly slide into the bath tub that was attached to the floor.

I sighed and let myself relax letting the warm water heal my bruises and sore body. I think it was an hour long bath before I turned on the nozzle letting a stream of water fall from the ceiling hitting the bath; I stood up letting the warm water wash away the bubbles.

I unlocked the nozzle for the tub and down went the water to the drain. Grabbing the shampoo from the small basket, I washed my hair, then my body with the body-wash.

I hit the nozzle again and the water stopped from ceiling to a slow drip. I got out and grabbed a red bathrobe that was clearly too big that was hanging from a knob on the wall; once I had it tied up the door opened and I turned around quickly to see Antonio walked in with only boxers on.

My heart sped when I saw him, a bright flush when on my cheeks and I was about to say something when he groaned holding his head

"Lovino?" he questioned "what are you doing here?" he asked.

Just like that, the hope that I held in my heart, shattered into millions of pieces and my body felt cold and numb again "What do you mean?" I asked without stuttering or giving away that I was hurt.

"You brought me here, you idiot. After the party, well way before the party finished" I grumbled crossing my arms glaring at him.

"I did?"

I nodded.

"Ah_ lo siento_ Lovi, I must have been drunk. I don't remember anything from last night" he frowned pouting.

I glared at him hard, luckily I didn't leave any hickeys or bruises on his neck or chest, just the slight scars on his back which hopefully he wouldn't see or he would be disgusted by me.

"Get out, I need to change. Bastard you threw up all over me" I lied at the last part. Antonio blushed and waved at me before closing the door.

"Oi!" I called back, and the bastard opened the door again popping his idiot head back in. "Yes Lovi~" he cooed. I flipped him off and he pouted "how did you open the door, I had it locked" I asked.

"Fredrick, let the door open for me, he has all the keys to the house doors; also I think if he was letting you use the bathroom. He probably meant the guest bathroom which is a few doors down. Lovi you are in my bathroom" he said grinning then left closing the door.

_His bathroom?_

Now when I look around, I saw bottles of different shampoos, conditioner, combs, brushes, hair dryers, gel, and shaving cream. So if this is his bathroom then…I trailed off looking down at the robe blushing as the same color as the robe.

I tore off the bathrobe and quickly changed back into my suit leaving the bathroom quickly; sure enough Antonio was waiting outside for me, still in his boxers.

"Lovi! ~" he cooed jumping to hug me; I shoved him off "bastard!" I cried. He got off of me and smiled before patting me on the rump walking into the bathroom.

I blushed and sped walked down the hall down the stairs meeting Fredrick by the door "there's a car waiting for you, young master wants you to get home safely"

"Uh well, tell him that I'm not a girl and I can get home safely without his help" I said walked out of the house and into the car.

Inside the car was a warm breakfast waiting for me, as the car started I ate my breakfast slowly so I didn't throw up.

I finished my breakfast just time, I got out and thanked the driver and snuck back it to my house from the backyard door and up the stairs quickly.

I changed as fast as I could and go into to bed, just as the door opened. My parents both drunk out of their minds giggling "oh he's asleep" they muttered before slamming the door shut and walking down the stairs.

I grinned and snuggled into the familiar blankets for taking a small nap.

* * *

**Poor lovi...sorry guys I had :\**


End file.
